Hollow
by silver dragon15
Summary: (Crossover: Naruto, Bleach.) After a disturbance causes strange monsters to appear, truths become revealed, allies come forth and soon a battle will begin.
1. Default Chapter

"They have escaped through the portal. It's closing." The cry went up through the village. Everyone was awake in the village and out in no time. A quick blur indicated the village ninjas were already there.

"Hurry." One of the ninjas called. Four ninjas leaped in the air right into the portal. The other ninjas were seconds behind them before the portal disappeared.

"Damn it." One ninja growled. Everyone went silent. A single voice echoed through the village.

"Good luck, Naruto."

* * *

(Daisuke, you're late.) Dark reminded him as Daisuke changed at amazing speed. He finished in no time and was already downstairs a second later, finishing his breakfast. 

(What are you hurried for? Is it for Riku?) Dark sniggered as Daisuke went red.

(No, it's not her.) Dark smirked.

(Sure. Well, you better get ready to meet your class. You guys are heading to the beach.) Daisuke nodded and hurried out of the house.

(There's no way you can make it now.) Dark said, sighing. Daisuke shook his head.

(Not by this route.) Daisuke leaped in the air and landed on a building. Daisuke then started to do building jumping.

(Hey, when did you get as fast as me?) Dark asked in amazement as Daisuke leaped onto another building.

(Harada-san is not the only one who is training to be a phantom thief. I have to be ready just in case something happens.) Daisuke said in thought-speak. Daisuke reached the school in no time. His class was waiting in front of the school

"Niwa-kun, you missed the last train. How did you get here?" Risa asked. Daisuke gulped.

"I was just lucky. I caught the next train." Somehow, she believed him. Riku looked at him, slightly suspicious but didn't say anything. Hio grabbed onto his arm and smiled.

"Daisuke, you were nearly late. I missed you." Daisuke gulped.

"Uh…thanks." Daisuke pulled out of her grip. The teacher put them on the bus and then went to the harbour to take a boat. Satoshi sat next to him on the bus.

"Daisuke, you heard of what happened last night?" Saehara asked him from behind.

"With Dark?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi also listened, interested.

"No, there was a magnetic disturbance down by the island we are going to. They had a blackout for 10 minutes before the power went back on. There was no explanation. We're still going because there seems to be no problem now." Daisuke and Satoshi nodded. Satoshi had already heard about it, being High Commander.

(Dark, what do you think?) Daisuke asked. Dark had been strangely silent.

(Oh, probably just an electrical malfunction.) Dark said. _But I did sense something wrong last night. I haven't felt it in a long time. Could it be…No._

(Dark, I heard all that.) Daisuke said to him. Dark sighed. He forgot that Daisuke had been more integrated with his mind lately. Sooner or later, he'll be able to see his memories.

(I'm not going to probe that.) Daisuke said to him.

(Willingly, yes. But you may dream about them.) Dark said.

(Oh, man. I'm never going to sleep again. Dark's memories are probably dull.) Daisuke said.

(Hey, compared to yours, they are hell of a lot more interesting.) Dark said defensively.

(Like I would want to see your romantic dates.) Daisuke said.

(Well, maybe they could teach you something.) Dark sniggered. Daisuke froze.

(HELL NO. I have enough on my plate without your disturbing memories.) Daisuke said. Dark sighed.

(Are you sure? They could help you with Riku.) Daisuke flushed.

(NO.) Daisuke yelled at him.

(Fine, I'm going to sleep.) Dark said.

(Hey, wait a minute. Dark what were you saying about-)

Zzzzz…Zzzzz…Zzzzz Dark was asleep. Daisuke sighed. Beside him, Satoshi had just asked the same question about the disturbance to Krad where Satoshi got the same result. They both sighed. Their alter egos could be annoying when they want to be.

"Class, we're here." The teacher called. The students piled off the bus. They headed onto the boat that would take them to the island. There was a line separating them from the bow. Daisuke smiled. This was going to be fun.

Daisuke had no idea how his life would change.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great, where are we?" A blond haired boy groaned as he got up. Sand fell out of his hair.

"Alright, the beach." The blond boy leaped in the air in happiness.

"Naruto, calm down. We don't know what kind of a world we are in." A pink haired girl said. A raven hair boy was leaning on her support. It looks like he damaged his leg in the fall. A gray haired man appeared behind them.

"Sakura is right. And the Hollows are around. We have to be cautious." The three teens nodded.

"There are people down by a large building. It's best that we check it out. Stay out of sight." The four of them disappeared.

* * *

The students assembled in the resort where the teacher gave instructions.

"Boys on the first floor. Girls on the second. Boys are not allowed on the second floor." There were a few laughs from that. Daisuke took the key for his room and Saehara's. He quickly unlocked the room and went to the balcony to look out.

Hey, not too bad of a view. Dark said, looking out through Daisuke's eyes.

"Oh, Daisuke." Daisuke looked up to see Hio looking at him from the balcony above him.

"Hi, Hio-san." Daisuke said nervously. The girl smiled at him

"Come play with me or die." She left and Daisuke stared in confusion. (A/N: Hio made a sentence in Japanese which didn't follow any grammar rules and made no sense.)

"Come play with me or die?" Even Dark was confused.

(You have a weird admirer.) Dark said to him. Daisuke sighed.

(No kidding.) Daisuke groaned. Saehara came over.

"Here is Harada-san's room number." Saehara said to him.

"So what?" Daisuke asked. He wasn't obsessed with Risa like Saehara was with Hio.

"You have got to be kidding me. Five days and six nights alone is perfect. Now Hio-san's room is-" Saehara searched down a list.

"She's right above us." Saehara grabbed Daisuke by the shirt and pulled him close.

"How do you know that?" Saehara demanded. Daisuke pointed up.

"Because she came to the balcony." Daisuke said and Saehara let him go.

"Ah, she came to see me. This must be fate." Saehara said.

"Right." Daisuke groaned. A student came to the door.

"Message: free time until 5:00. If you want to go swimming you have to tell the teacher." Saehara smirked.

"Oh, I'm going swimming all right." Saehara was holding his camera. Daisuke gulped.

* * *

"Naruto, what's wrong?" The pink haired girl asked as the boy in question's eyes went into slits.

"One of them is near by." Naruto said, his voice sounding strange. The grey haired man looked around.

"Kyubi is right. The Hollow is around, yet there is also something else." The raven-haired boy looked at him.

"What would it be?" Sasuke asked.

"There are two people that are sharing bodies with other souls. There is also a Soul Reaper."

* * *

"I understand." A soft voice said into a cell phone. "But are you sure? How could this have happened?" The voice was silent as a reply was formed. The voice sighed.

"I hope they don't attack here at the school." The voice said. The person on the other side chuckled.

"Don't want anything to happen to Niwa Daisuke?" The person on the other side laughed. The voice growled.

"When I get back, Ichigo, you are so dead."

* * *

"Looks like you're in an odd position." Satoshi said, trying hard not to laugh. Daisuke was stuck and was having trouble getting out. It didn't help that Saehara had piled him up with sand of being near Hio.

"You should be careful of her." Satoshi said, speaking of Hio, as he started to brush sand away off Daisuke.

"Yeah, she's a little strange." Daisuke said.

(Damn straight. For once I'm glad that a girl is not admiring me.) Dark said in his mind. A few girls' voices instantly caught Daisuke's and Satoshi's ears. Risa, Riku and two other girls were walking over to them. Daisuke stared to blush.

"Oh, what are you doing with another boy?" Risa asked, grinning.

"How suspicious." One of the other girls said. Daisuke used all the force in his body to burst out of the sand pile.

"It's nothing like that. Right, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke had failed to see a slight smirk fall over his face.

"Who knows?" The girls giggled and Daisuke groaned. Dark was laughing his head off.

(Looks like there goes your chances with Risa.) Dark said smirking. Daisuke sighed and mentally punched Dark in the stomach. Dark winced. He forgot Daisuke could do that.

(You will pay for that.) Dark growled at Daisuke. Daisuke mentally smiled. Despite everything about him, Daisuke loved revenge, especially on his alter ego.

Satoshi looked down the beach and his eye caught something. Something was reflecting the sunlight. And like that it was gone.

(Something wrong, Satoshi-sama?) Krad asked, slightly concerned for once. Satoshi shook his head. It was probably a mirage.

* * *

"Sasuke, what did you see?" The gray haired man asked the raven haired boy. He sighed.

"It's a beach with plenty of people on them. I won't mention what they were wearing. There was also a huge building which I believe is a very fancy inn. I think we have entered somewhere that is seriously advance, technologically wised." Sasuke said. The gray haired man scratched his head.

"I'm not quite sure what's up here, but we won't go down to the inn, publicly. We will probably look suspicious. Instead, you three will do surveillance and check out how these people act. I don't think there is some kind of a trap there." His three students nodded and disappeared. The man sighed and took out a book labelled 'Make-out Paradise'. In three seconds, the girl had return.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto wanted to check it out themselves. They sent me back." The gray-haired man sighed. Naruto and Sasuke probably wanted revenge for the extra training they had received recently and by sending an innocent Sakura back, he wouldn't be able to read his manga.

"Sakura, remind me to give those two tons of training when they get back."

* * *

Risa stared, disconcerted at the fact that her sister and Daisuke were getting along so well as they talked together over the pool of animals. Wasn't Daisuke attracted to her? Then why was he spending so much time with her sister. Risa hadn't noticed in the beginning, but those two had been drawing closer and closer together for awhile now. The signs were in neon lights and Risa didn't want to lose Daisuke to her sister. Even though she had rejected him so long ago.

"Niwa-kun, could you help me?" Risa asked pitifully. Daisuke and Riku turned to her.

"Sure, Harada-san." Riku hid her face as she growled. She knew perfectly well that Risa regretted doing what she done to him. She was focused on Dark and didn't see what could have been perfect for her. She was still in love with Dark but she now started to feel for Daisuke.

"Get sand." Risa demanded, giving the bucket to Daisuke. Riku sighed and left.

"We're playing in the sand?" Daisuke asked.

"It's sand art." Risa said indignantly. During the building, Risa's hand touched Daisuke's. As expected, Daisuke blushed a little but not enough for a transformation.

(So, there is no effect. Not like it wasn't expected.) Dark said to him mentally.

(Is this good or bad?) Daisuke asked.

(Good, because I don't like her.)

* * *

"Listen, we found out that there was more then the Hollows arriving. Apparently, four ninjas came as well, following the Hollows. You have to find them and get them acquainted in this world." The girl nodded at the command from the cell phone.

"I understand." The girl said.

"They can be a great assist to hunting the Hollows. Do not fail, Harada-chan, because your crush's life is at stake."

* * *

There are changes in the series here. First off, DNAngel will have mixes of Manga and Anime and will probably not follow chronological order. In Naruto's case, after the Sound incident, Sasuke is stuck as a demon until he learns to control the seal. Apparently, another bad guy comes on afterwards. In this story, Sasuke knows how to control the seal and they returned to a 'normal' ninja cell. Itachi will play his hand, though. Bleach: I have only seen a few episodes but this won't leave my mind. There will be guess work on my part. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Revenge is sweet." Naruto said as he and Sasuke rushed through the trees.

"Kakashi-sensei will probably figure it out." Sasuke said, sighing. "Let's hope we find something good before he kills us." Naruto nodded and both reached the hotel.

"What a weird place." Naruto commented, looking around.

"Maybe to you, it is." A voice said from behind them. The two whirled to see a girl with black gi and a samurai sword in a scabbard.

"How did you?" Sasuke and Naruto were in shock. How did this girl sneak up on them?

"You know for ninjas, you guys are pretty pathetic." As soon as she spoke, Naruto and Sasuke had been right in her face, with kunai knifes at her throat.

"Okay, maybe not." She leaped back gracefully to the tree behind her.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded, his hand still tightly gripped on his kunai knife.

"Nothing much, just giving the hand of help." The girl said calmly. Naruto's pupils turned to slits.

"Why would we want help from you?" Naruto's voice sounded strange again. The girl smiled.

"Calm down, fox boy. We're both after the same thing, the Hollows." Sasuke and Naruto both froze. The girl giggled.

"You know, you both look quite cute like that." She instantly became serious again. "The choice is yours. Go and discuss it with your master. Come back to the hotel when you've made your decision. See you." The girl disappeared. The two shinobi glanced at each other.

"Let's go." The two disappeared. The girl appeared again.

"So, it's done. I better hurry back or someone will notice." The girl walked over to a slumped over body and went right into it.

"Perfect." The girl got up and left.

* * *

"Hey Risa, Niwa-kun, it's almost time for dinner." Riku called to them. The two nodded and the three of them left the beach, not noticing the two ninjas watching them.

"One of them has absolutely no power, but that boy." Sasuke was examining them with his Shagarian eye. "He has not only a lot of power along, but another soul living in his body. This alter ego could be fun to fight. The other girl has such a high power level."

"Isn't she the same girl who caught us awhile back?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Let's head back." The two disappeared.

Daisuke and Saehara were heading outside the hotel after dinner: Daisuke to look at the night, Saehara to look at a certain room.

"This is going to get good." Saehara said. Daisuke would have normally told him off, but something caught his eye. Daisuke looked down on the beach, his eyes narrowed. Something was down there.

(No kidding) Dark said to him. (I can sense it from all the way back here.) Daisuke nodded.

(What is it? I know something is wrong with it.) Daisuke said. Dark sighed.

(Daisuke, I'm going to come clean with you. I think it's a Hollow.) Dark said.

(Hollow? What's that?) Daisuke asked.

(There are two types of spirits: Plus and Hollow. Plus spirits are usually nice and just waiting around for something. Hollows, however are dark spirits who have taken an invisible physical form. They hunt the living and dead. However, I thought that the Death Gods have been keeping on top of them. But if you are now able to sense it suggests that either it's really powerful, or your sixth sense increased dramatically.) Dark said.

(What are Death Gods?) Daisuke asked.

(Soul Reapers, they usually are invisible except when they use a fake body. However, I heard rumours that recently several humans joined. They send the Plus spirits to Soul Society or "Heaven" while either purifying Hollows or sending them to Hell.) Dark said quietly. Daisuke's eyes widened.

(Daisuke, what's wrong.) Dark asked sensing his partner's distress.

(Dark, you said the Hollows were invisible, right?) Daisuke asked.

(Yeah.) Dark said slowly.

(Then explain what that is.) Daisuke said, looking right at the beach. Dark looked over.

(It's a Hollow.) A giant creature, too dark to describe was walking around the beach, looking around. It had a kind of white face too horrible to describe.

(Daisuke, we have to get away. I don't think I can fight it.) Dark said. Daisuke nodded. The creature roared.

"What is that?" Saehara had turned to the beach and was looking right at the Hollow, in shock.

"You can see it?" Daisuke asked, in shock. Saehara turned to him, his face pale with fear.

"Daisuke, I don't want to die." Saehara said, his voice starting to crack. "I don't want to-" Saehara was cut off by a large thump and he fell to the ground.

"He was annoying." A raven-haired boy said, purposely stepping on Saehara before going beside Daisuke. A blond boy and a pink haired girl did the same thing.

"Who are you guys?" Daisuke asked, cursing himself for not bring Risa's picture.

"It's common politeness to give one's name before asking of another." The raven haired boy said to him.

"Niwa Daisuke." Daisuke said.

"Uchina Sasuke." Sasuke said coolly. "But you haven't finished with your introduction, Daisuke." Daisuke froze. How could he possibly know? Daisuke looked straight into Sasuke's eyes and noticed something strange. Those eyes were piercing right into his soul. Daisuke recognised what was with that eye. Daisuke tried something he only did in very rare cases. His eyes started to change. Sasuke stared in shock. He was looking back at his own eyes.

"Niwa Daisuke, alter ego: Kaitou Dark." Daisuke said.

"You're alter ego is a thief right?" Sasuke said, knowing he was right.

"You're a ninja, aren't you?" Daisuke said, suspecting for sometime.

"These are my comrades, Harada Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said and turned to the beach where the Hollow was. Dark took control of Daisuke's body.

"You aren't from this world, aren't you? You came after those Hollows. That Hollow is from your own world. They've messed up a lot of things. Normal humans shouldn't see them." Dark said.

"In our world, it's the same thing. We ninjas are responsible for such things." Sasuke said coldly.

"Sasuke-kun, the Hollow is leaving." Sakura said, pointing. The two turned to see the Hollow disappearing in a black portal.

"We'll take care of him later." Sasuke said. A grey haired man appeared behind them.

"Hello, my name is Kakashi. I'm in charge of these three here. I believe your names are Dark and Daisuke." Kakashi said to Daisuke/Dark cheerfully.

"Yes, it is." Dark said.

"It seems that you need our help and we need yours. We need to get in contact with these Death Gods. Deal?" Kakashi asked. Daisuke took over and answered instantly.

"Sure, where are you guys living?" The four glanced at each other.

(Daisuke, they just got here.) Dark reminded him. Daisuke kicked himself mentally.

"If you don't have a place, you can try and sleep in my hotel room. It's not like my roommate is smart enough to pick up on your disguise tricks." Daisuke said, looking at them.

"You serious?" Naruto said speaking first.

"I don't know if you guys mind sleeping on the floor, though." Daisuke said.

"Compared to the ground, it's a hell of a lot better." Sakura said. Saehara started to stir.

"Go ahead and set up. My room's right there." Daisuke pointed. The four nodded and disappeared. Saehara groaned and got up.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked, kneeling down to speak with him.

"What happened?" Daisuke shrugged.

"I don't know. I just found you lying here when I turned around." Daisuke said. A voice called to them.

"What are you doing?" The teacher asked. Daisuke shrugged.

"I was looking at the sky. Saehara had fainted for some reason." Daisuke walked away to his room, letting Saehara contend with the teacher. Daisuke walked into his room to see Naruto trying to work the T.V., Sasuke and Sakura were meditating and Kakashi was reading.

"Daisuke what does this thing do?" Naruto asked. Daisuke sighed.

"It's a television. Watch." Daisuke grabbed the remote and hit the power button. The T.V. spawn to life and some game show came on. Naruto looked at it, interested.

"Daisuke, do you mind turning it off. It's disturbing." Daisuke nodded and hit the power button again. The T.V. turned off. Naruto groaned.

"If you want something to do, then talk to Kyubi." Kakashi said. A knock came out from the door. Daisuke went to the door. Satoshi stood there.

"Hiwatari-kun, what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked, nervous.

"Oh nothing, I was just interested in seeing your guests." Satoshi said, completely calm.

"What guests?" Daisuke said.

"The ninjas." Satoshi said. Kakashi formed from his disguise place.

"My name is Kakashi, who are you." Kakashi said his voice slightly dangerous.

"Hiwatari Satoshi." Satoshi said calmly.

"Please tell me your name." Kakashi repeated. Daisuke looked at him.

"Hikari Satoshi. My alter ego is Krad." Satoshi said. Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"My students are right behind you: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi said. Satoshi whirled around to see the three ninjas behind him with their kunai knifes in their hands.

"Fast." Satoshi complimented before turning to Kakashi and shutting the door behind him, with the three ninjas inside.

"Kakashi, isn't it? I actually came here to ask what you know about the Hollows." Satoshi said. "I know that they are the dead, but what else."

"The world we came from had Hollows that were extremely powerful and could be seen by normal people. They opened a portal and entered this world. We don't know why, but they came through. My cell (group of students) and I got through before it closed, but no one else. We need help adjusting to this world and what we can do and not do." Kakashi said.

"Daisuke can help you better then I can. In the meantime, I will ignore and not speak of you being here. It's better for all of us. If these Hollows are visible to the normal eye, then it's even worse then Dark." Satoshi glanced at Daisuke. "I'll take my leave. Daisuke, good night." Satoshi closed the door. The five of them sighed.

"I'm going to bed. Make yourself comfortable." Daisuke said as he locked the door so that when Saehara returned, the ninjas would have time to react. Daisuke moved into the bathroom to change and then he went to bed.

"That kid is stronger then he knows. Dark is also the same. We better keep an eye on them." Kakashi said as the four nodded and prepared a sleeping environment. Saehara returned to the room, hasseled, without realising the four ninjas were there. Saehara went to bed without a care.

* * *

"Harada-san, the ninjas accepted your proposal. They are with your crush." A voice said, sounding amused.

"If you say crush one more time, I'm going to kick your ass when I come back. Or I'll get the others to do it. My sister and I are going on a nature walk tomorrow with Niwa-kun. I'll keep you informed." The girl said.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"SHUT UP."

* * *

Daisuke was instantly up and about the next morning. He was taking a walk when a voice called to him.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku was running over to him.

"Where's Harada-san?" Daisuke asked, referring to Risa.

"She's tired from yesterday. She's still sleeping." Riku said, sounding annoyed. "Oh yah, did you see the Milky Way last night." Daisuke smiled.

"Of course. I felt small compared to it." Riku smiled as well.

"Yeah, so did I." There was a small silence between the two.

"Well, I better get Risa up." Riku said. Daisuke nodded.

"See you later." Daisuke hurried off to his room as Riku watched him go.

As soon as Riku couldn't see him, a kunai knife flew right at Daisuke. Daisuke caught it and saw there was a message attached.

"Daisuke, if Riku was watching the Milky Way the same time you were, she may have seen the Hollow. Be on your guard." Daisuke read quickly.

(They are right. But it's unlikely. She would have probably said something. Especially to you.) Dark said.

(What do you mean by that? Dark? Hey!)

(Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…) Dark had fallen asleep.

(Damn him.)

Riku watched as he disappeared and was about to reach to her pocket before Hio jumped her and gave her two charms before going again, leaving the girl in shock.

"Great." Riku groaned as she pocketed them, having been embarrassed so badly that she was still blushing.

After the breakfast, the students had all been separated into groups. Satoshi, Daisuke, and the Harada twins were one group. The girls and Daisuke chatted while Satoshi was deep in thought, focusing on their surroundings, especially on the blurs that occur often. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were following them.

"Oh, I'm tired." Risa complained. Satoshi sighed.

(Why the hell is Daisuke attracted to this brat?) Satoshi wondered.

(You're asking me?) Krad asked. Satoshi had accidentally spoken to him.

(Never mind) Satoshi said.

(You know, I do know of fun ways to kill Daisuke and Dark.) Krad said and Satoshi instantly blocked him off. He didn't really need to here how Krad was planning to graphically murder people. It wasn't him.

"Can we rest?" Risa asked. Riku looked at her sister, exasperated.

"We just got here." Riku said. "We'll rest later."

"I'll carry your stuff." Daisuke said.

"Don't spoil her, Niwa-kun." Riku said as Daisuke took Risa's stuff. "We have to make it to the waterfall at least." The other three nodded.

The journey up the mountain was pretty uneventful. They were quite high up when they reached the waterfall.

"I'm exhausted." Risa said as she down on a rock. Riku looked at her sister, annoyed.

"I don't know why. I'm going to have to get you in shape." Riku said. "I'm going to head to the cave." Riku said.

"I don't want to go, right Niwa-kun?" She pleaded with the boy.

"Actually, I also want to go to the cave as well." Even Satoshi was in shock. Was Daisuke actually resisting her?

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Harada-san." Satoshi said. "Go ahead and have fun." The two nodded and left. Satoshi sat beside the tired girl.

"Maybe it is better." Satoshi murmured as he watched them. Risa looked at him, confused.

The two walked on, checking the map regularly.

"Here it is." Riku said. "Too bad, I was hoping it would be more visitor friendly." Daisuke nodded.

"What should we do?" Daisuke asked.

"We go in, of course." Riku said. As the two went in deeper, Daisuke started to worry. That Hollow was still about, according to the ninjas.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Daisuke asked, trying to sense around.

"You are scared, aren't you? Wimp." Riku said. Daisuke ignored that and they continued on.

"It's a dead end." Daisuke said, sounding disappointed. He turned to see Riku crawling through a small hole.

"Wait, Harada-san." Daisuke followed her. When he got to the other side, Riku was staring out into the cave.

"Turn off the light." Daisuke nodded and turned off the light. Daisuke walked over to her.

"Look at that." Daisuke looked up. His eyes widened.

"Wow!" The cave looked like the stars, illuminating and mysterious. It was more beautiful then any could have imagined or believed.

"I want Risa to see this." Riku said, her eyes glowing.

"Let's go get her." Daisuke said.

* * *

Satoshi looked at Risa, interested. It was rare that she was silent, but when she was, she was actually quite pretty.

(Oh, is Satoshi-sama gaining feelings?) Krad asked, laughing. Satoshi growled.

(You again?) Satoshi said.

(You don't have to be so cold. Besides, I think that you pair with her a lot better then the red head.)

(SHUT UP.)

"They are late. They said they would be back soon." Risa said, sounding concerned. Satoshi glanced at her.

"Niwa-kun is so cold." Satoshi stared at her. If she thought Daisuke was being cold to her, he wondered what she thought of him.

"I kind of wonder, though. What is taking them so long? Maybe we should look for them." Risa asked Satoshi. He sighed.

"Wait a few minutes. If there is no sign, then we will go."

* * *

"What was that?" Riku asked. Daisuke looked around as well. There had been a huge rumble.

"I don't know." Daisuke said. The two were looking over the edge of the mountain.

"Daisuke, behind you!" A voice cried. Daisuke whirled to see a Hollow, with his claw raised and moving down to strike Riku. Daisuke reacted without thinking.

Riku felt her body be lifted in the air. She didn't react fast enough and didn't turn around. She watched as she flew closer to the trees, and certain death.

* * *

**Replies To Reviews:**

**Starday: **Thanks a lot. Heh…I liked doing that too.

**Lalala?: **You have one weird screenname. Thanks for the ideas. laughs

**Skit: Hurry up and run.**

Dark & Krad: Annoying author, trying to kill us. He's not that great.

Silver: /appears/ You were saying?

Dark: /gulp/ Uh, hey.

Silver: Watch your mouth, or I'll simply take it away. I'm quite stressed. Want to make it worse?

Krad: Never mind. When do we get to kill someone?

Silver: Depends on how good you are.

Krad: /mutter/ Kisama

Silver: That's it, you DIE.

Krad: /running away as Silver chases after him with giant swords/

Dark: /eats popcorn/ This is going to be fun to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

A blue haired man watched the events unfold in front of him, smirking evilly.

"I can't wait to see how these humans are slaughtered. This is going to be so fun. It's a pity I didn't find the Adept aura I sensed earlier, but this will do for a replacement." The blue haired man laughed, but stopped when he noticed something.

"Could he be…no, impossible."

* * *

Twenty kunai knives struck the Hollow, causing it to scream in pain. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto leaped in front of the pair and lifted them clean away from the monster's attack range. Riku was holding Daisuke so tightly that his air circulation would be cut off soon.

"You might want to let go of him." Sakura suggested. Riku looked confused until she realised how tightly she was holding Daisuke. Riku loosened her grip but still held onto him. Sasuke glared at the girl. She was being way too calm.

"Here it comes." Naruto yelled, as a ball of wind formed in his hand. "**RASENGAN**" Sasuke and Sakura both moved into battle positions.

"**CHIDORI**" Sasuke yelled as the sound of a thousand birds came alive. Sakura blurred forward with her kunai knife. The Hollow let out a yell and brought its claw down on Sakura. A second later, the Hollow was thrown back as Chidori and Rasengan struck the Hollow. The two ninjas that delivered them smirked but stopped when the Hollow got back up, uninjured.

"Impossible." They both whispered and were sent flying back. They both hit the cliff wall and went unconscious. Sakura growled.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said, holding a kunai in her hand. The Hollow leaped forward and hit Sakura hard. She slammed into the cliff wall and fell into unconsciousness as well. Riku and Daisuke were the only ones left.

"Daisuke." Riku whimpered, holding on tight to Daisuke. Daisuke searched his mind for Dark.

(DARK, WAKE UP!) Daisuke yelled. Dark sighed.

(I don't know what's wrong. I can't transform.) Dark said, frustrated. The Hollow cried out and brought its claws down. Daisuke focused.

(I need wings!) A flash and red wings of light formed out of his back. Daisuke flew into the air, holding Riku in his arms and out of the Hollow's grip.

"This is new." Daisuke said, shocked. Unlike Dark's and Krad's wings, the wings were made of light. They were also transparent, with a strong glow. Daisuke landed and felt Riku go limp in his arms. Daisuke checked her quickly just to see that she seemed to have fainted.

A cry from the Hollow caught Daisuke's attention. However, the cry was different this time. It was of pain. Daisuke stared as a black figure struck the Hollow with a sword. Daisuke flew over and stopped in shock. He rubbed his eyes in confusion and looked back to check and then returned his gaze.

"Daisuke, you can't fight it!" Riku yelled. She was clad in black robes like a samurai. Her sword was large and she seemed to have trouble holding it with one hand. The Hollow leaped up and tried to swipe at Daisuke. Daisuke flew back by the place he left Riku's body and checked it. Yes, it was real. Riku leaped back to speak to Daisuke as the Hollow yelped in pain.

"Daisuke, I know I have plenty of explaining, but I'll just say that I know everything about you and that pervert Dark. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I had to keep it a secret." The Hollow rushed forward and Riku turned to it. She took the sword in two hands and leaped in the air for a downward slash, slicing the Hollow right in half. The Hollow disintegrated into nothing. Riku sheathed her sword and turned to Daisuke.

"Riku, that was amazing!" Daisuke exclaimed. The girl blushed furiously. Daisuke took a step forward to be right in front of her.

"Riku, I know you had your reasons, and I never told you about Dark, so we're even." Daisuke said. Riku smiled.

"Daisuke, thank you." Riku moved up to kiss Daisuke, but Daisuke pushed her away.

Water sliced right into where Riku and Daisuke had stood moments before. Daisuke was still there, on the ground and was bleeding badly. Riku turned around in a rage to see who had disturbed them.

A blue haired man stood by the shore, smiling calmly. The water that would be behind the man was now surrounding him. Riku growled.

"What kind of a freak are you?" The man smiled.

"My name is Alex, my dear. I believe you are Riku. Such a pleasure to meet you." Riku's face was contorted in anger.

"What's your problem, Alex?" Riku said, her voice showing no hidden anger in it. Alex smirked.

"Well, I'm here for some fun. You see, that Hollow you defeated was quite interesting to watch and I was sure you would want to test my skills." Alex said arrogantly. Riku smirked and unsheathed her sword.

"Oh, I'll show you my skills. Go to hell!" Riku was already right in front of Alex, her sword about to strike. Alex simply sighed.

"Such a hasty attack." A loud clash rang out as Riku's sword clashed against Alex's. Riku's eyes widened to see Alex was hardly using any strength at all.

"Your power isn't bad, but with such a furious attack, you can't possibly dodge this attack fast enough." Riku's eyes widened as water formed in Alex's hand. She cursed herself for such a foolish mistake.

"**ODESSEY**" Swords struck Alex all over his body, and then a giant sword struck right into Alex's chest. Alex let go of Riku and hit the ground, spitting out blood everywhere. The smile was still there, though.

"I didn't think that you would awake me from this generation, Alex." A calm voice said. Alex laughed.

"I knew I sensed an Adept, but I didn't think that you got yourself reincarnated. I thought it was just a coincidence that your name is Daisuke."

* * *

**Replies To Reviews:**

**Staryday:** Gomen, but I just can't resist. What would you readers do if you had no reason to come back?

**Firehedgehog:** Thanks a lot. Not a lot to say.

**Phoebechan**-I like being different. Feels like you stand out.


End file.
